I Think I Can Help You
by curliecues
Summary: Oliver and Lilly's 4 month-iverssary is coming up and Oliver needs Miley's help. Will Oliver and Lilly's 4 month-iverssary never come? Or will it be Oliver and Miley's?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, its Romancelover551 here! Enjoy my Moliver story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana. If I did, Lilly and Oliver wouldn't be dating (no offense Loilver fans)**

Miley's POV

"Thank you all so much! I love you Minneapolis!" I yelled to my screaming fans as I struggled to get into the Hannah limo. Once the door was closed, I said, "Step on it!" I turn to my dad, who was quickly ripping off his "disguise mustache". "I swear, I haven't seen that many people crowd around a door since Uncle Earl had his monthly 'Fart Symphony'." We both shuddered. We actually had to have the Hazardous Materials Squad come into our house to make sure there weren't any "flammable fumes". Luckily, there weren't, but Lilly and Oliver had to be out of the house for weeks! Speaking of my two best friends, I checked my sparkly iPhone for messages. There were two. One from Lilly:

To: Miley

OMG! Oliver and I are celebrating our 4 month-iversary next week! I'm so excited! *does happy dance* you no, this is more fun with u here. C u tomorrow!

From: Lilly

I laughed. She most of put extra sugar on her sugar crunchies again. However, there was something nagging me in the back of my mind. What was it? I ignored it, focusing on the next message, which was from Oliver:

To: Miley

Hey Miles, I no that Lilly-pop probably already told u, but our four month-iversary is coming up...don't ask. But there's a problem and I need ur help. Text me back, k? Later

From: Oliver

After I read that message, I knew I had to help Oliver. I wasn't sure, but something about that message made it sound urgent, and I could tell that Oliver didn't trust this "mission" with just anyone. A wave of importance washed over me. I sent him back a text:

To: Oliver

Wat do u need help with?

From: Miley

I waited for my phone to vibrate, letting me know that Oliver responded. When my leg started to shake, I picked up my phone and clicked 'Read now'. All I remember after I read the message is my hand feeling a lot lighter and my dad yelling at me that "expensive technology does not belong on the floor".

**Haha! A cliff hanger! What was the message Oliver sent that was so shocking Miley dropped her phone? :0**

**What was your fav part? Mine was prob the way yelled at Miley for dropping it. Plz review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, it's me again. I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! I didn't get any reviews yet, but I had fun writing Chapter 1 so I'll continue. I was really bummed when I didn't get even one review, so I would really really like it if you did. Thx, so here's Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Hannah Montana**

Oliver's POV:

I looked at my blue phone and sighed. It had been over 5 minutes when I sent Miley a text asking that I needed help with something. I was worried something had happened to her, but I was also worried that she wasn't a fan of the message I sent to her. I couldn't trust my problem with just anyone, and it involved Lilly and her four month-iversary present so obviously she couldn't help me. Honestly, I didn't have any other "girl" friends to help me with this issue. My phone beeped, meaning that in one minute, it would automatically shut itself off, meaning that Miley still hadn't responded. I sighed again and decided to send her another text message;

To: Miley

U ok? I no that my "problem" is prob a shock for u, but I really need ur help. Plz respond back!

From: Oliver

My leg started to shake, which is something I only did when I was bored or nervous. It was probably both. When my phone buzzed, I almost dropped it trying to slide it open. My eyes skimmed the text and I sighed with relief that she would help me. I sent her a thank you text back and asked her to meet me at the beach when she got back. She accepted my invite and I decided to go surfing to pass the time. I needed to get my mind off of Miley and my problem.

Miley's POV:

"We're home bud!" My dad softly said as he gently shook me up from my nap. I rubbed my eyes and groggily got out of the limo. "How 'bout you go inside and continue your nap, ok Miles?" Why was he being so nice to me, I asked myself, I always take a nap after a long Hannah concert. Than I thought, Maybe he can sense the fact that I'm troubled. To calm him, I answered,

"Ok Daddy." I trudged inside the house, took off my Hannah wig, and made my way upstairs to my room. As much as a nap seemed nice, I had agreed to meet Oliver at the beach. He wanted to talk in person since he could tell that his problem freaked me out. What would he expect, asking me to help him kiss Lilly! Still, I was his friend and I knew I had to help him.

**I am so so sry for keeping u guys waiting! A lot of stress popped up in my life and I didn't get the chance to upload this chapter. Plz forgive me! You guys r the best! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! It's me Romancelover551! Now that I've posted Chapter 2, I'm gonna be more on top of my chapters...first time ever writing a "chapter story"! ;) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hannah Montana**

Miley's P.O.V

After I had locked my doors, changed into a "Miley" outfit, and jumped from my balcony, I made my way to the beach to meet Oliver as planned. I hope he knows how great a friend I am for ignoring my daily "Hannah nap". As I started to think about my warm, comfy bed, my eyelids started to droop. 'Stop Miley, you can rest here' a voice inside my head announced. Rest sounded good. "No," I stated aloud as I got to my feet and slumped to Rico's Surf Shack, "gotta help Oliver." When I opened my eyes, I was, indeed, in front of Rico's Surf Shack. I smiled to myself. Now to find Oliver. I ran to the beach and sat down on a wooden bench, waiting for Oliver to show.

No ones P.O.V

_Crash!_ Another one bites the dust, Oliver thought as he watched a teenager get pummeled by a wave. Once the teenager re-surfaced, Oliver recognized him as Lucas, Lilly's old boyfriend. Serves him right, that no good two-timing player! Oliver thought. A giggle escaped his mouth as he realized it was Miley who said that, but than he closed his mouth, confused as his brain registered one thought: cute. Than his mind began to picture her beautiful brown/black hair, cascading down her back, her gorgeous face with those green eyes of hers. As Oliver day dreamed about his long-time friend, he wasn't aware of the huge wave looming behind him. It turns out he never would, because at that exact moment when the wave was a second away from crashing on his head, Oliver's eyes found Miley's and that was the last image he saw, melded with yellow, before he disappeared under the blue/green sea.

After about 5 minutes of waiting for Oliver, Miley checked her phone where there was a message from him, sent about 20 minutes ago. It informed her that Oliver was going to go surfing while he waited for her to arrive. Pocketing her phone, she got off the bench and went to look for Oliver in the water. As Miley made her way closer to the waves, she thought she could see Oliver on his yellow surfboard. She started to quickly back up when she saw the massive wave right above the oblivious Oliver's head. She tried to call out to him, but her voice was horse from the Hannah concert. Frantically, she started waving her arms in the air, trying to draw Oliver's gaze. When he started to turn his head in her direction, she put her arms down and stared into those deep brown eyes and tried to communicate telepathically, 'Brace yourself'. Unfortunately, it was too late for Oliver to swim away, or brace himself, and Miley almost fainted when she watched the wave hit the back of his head and she bit her tongue as not to scream his name when his face hit his surfboard and down he went, not re-surfacing as fast as he should have. Miley fell to her knees not being able to control herself any longer, and let out a scream that basically took the rest of the voice from her body. A blurry lifeguard ran into view and Miley wondered if she was fainting now. When the sand below her face started to get damp, Miley realized she was crying and when she saw the life guard haul Oliver's limp body from the ocean, the tears fell even faster.

**Will Oliver be okay? Why was he thinking of Miley that way? (real shocker :D) These questions will be answered if you...review! Thx!**

**Another disclaimer: I don't own Lucas from HM**


	4. Chapter 4

**Behold: Chapter 4! I'm writing this late at night, just...cause...don't judge me! So here's the story, what am I forgetting...oh right!**

**Much needed disclaimer: Hannah Montana is not owned by Romanceluver551**

Miley's P.O.V

I watched helplessly as the lifeguard dragged the motionless Oliver from the ocean. Even though Oliver "drowning" had only lasted a couple seconds (maybe even a minute) it felt like an eternity to me. Imagine watching your best friend get punched several times and you not being able to do a thing...that's how this moment felt. Everyone watched as the lifeguard laid Oliver gently over the smooth sand. I had no idea what she was doing, until she tilted his head back, pinched his nose, and leaned forward... "No!" I wanted to scream as the very attractive female  lifeguard gave Oliver mouth-to-mouth. Even though she was saving his life, I knew that she was enjoying it. The crowd that had formed all held their breath and you could hear the _smack_ as the lifeguard lifted her lips from his every few seconds. Even the waves taunted me, crashing even quieter than before. I started to see red dots when I realized that feeling I felt when I read that text from Lilly: jealously. Now most of you would think, why would you, Hannah stinkin' Montana, be jealous of a girl who liked knee scraps and elbow rash? **(A/N: This line, the part about the knee and elbow injuries, is mentioned in the Hannah Montana episode When You Wish You Were A Star)** Good question, but you may find the answer silly; because she has Oliver. Now why would a girl like me be interested in a doughnut like him? Well, I could list all the amazing stuff about him, but, since I **am **Hannah stinkin' Montana, you can just listen to my song, If We Were A Movie. The entire song was based on Oliver. Seriously, how oblivious can y'all be? Any who, back to the health and well being of my friend/crush (yeah, I said it). When I came back to "Planet Earth", I realized the lifeguard had moved on to putting force on Oliver's stomach. I put my fist in my mouth as she placed one hand over the other on Oliver's stomach and pushed. She pushed for about 3 minutes (worst 3 minutes of my life!) until Oliver finally sat up, spluttering. After all the salt water had been removed from his body, he started breathing heavily and I couldn't control the tears in the corners of my eyes. I wanted to run to him, embrace him, but he had Lilly for that. After all she was his...girlfriend. Girlfriend. Lilly. Oh sweet niblets! I thought as retrieved my phone from my jeans' pocket. No one, as in me, remembered to call Oliver's girlfriend and tell her that her boyfriend had just drowned, been revived, and was being taken to the hospital. I pressed the number 3 on my speed dial and waited for Lilly to pick up. I planted my hand on my hip and tapped my foot impatiently. The soon I informed Lilly the sooner I could rush to Oliver's side, and think out my feelings for him.

"Oh hey Miles, what's up?" Lilly's cheery voice made me dread the fact that I was calling her to tell her that the person that she loved had just survived a fatal event.

"Lilly, this is really hard for me to tell you, but..." I held out the't' in but, knowing I couldn't go on. The fact that I was having trouble forming the sentence told Lilly that something was going on. All cheeriness left her voice, replaced with urgency as she said,

"Miley, key words. Now." I relaxed when she said key words. That meant fewer words to form. I breathed a shaky breath.

"Wave. Oliver. Hospit..." I never got out the last word because Lilly had already hung up. I then proceeded to call Dad and then . When the last informative call was made, I put my phone back in my pocket and raced into the back of the ambulance with Oliver as we made our way to the hospital.

Oliver's P.O.V

My head ached as I started to come into consciousness. I don't remember much, except that I was thinking of Miley, than I saw her, and she was trying to tell me something. After that everything went black. It felt like I was floating in darkness, I couldn't hear anything, see anything, taste anything, smell anything, and when I tried to move, I couldn't even process the thought to tell my arms. Where was I? Suddenly, I felt a force pushing down on me. It wasn't my whole body, just a section of it. The next sensation I felt was too fast to put into words. It was like somebody turned on the light switch and I was in full control of my body again. I could see some weird liquid soaking into the sand and my mouth had a lingering taste of salt. When I took in my surroundings, a mass of people staring at me with a relived expression on, I realized that the liquid in the sand was coming from my mouth. The sound of each wave crashing told me that I was still at the beach. I than put two and two together. I must have had a "wipe-out" and the woman kneeling next to me must have been the one to save me. A pain shot through my chest as I remembered I needed oxygen to live. I inhaled as much air as I could, scanning the crowd for Miley. When I caught sight of her, my mind flashed to the images of her I was thinking about before I blacked out. However, I didn't need to imagine her; she was standing right in front of me, hand on hip, and foot tapping as she talked to someone on the phone. I frowned. How could she not notice that I had just been given another chance at life? Was her next Hannah concert or manicure appointment more important than this? I let out a sigh as some buff men in white shirts and pants came and lifted me onto a gurney. I closed my eyes, laid my head back, and started to think about Lilly. She was the one I was dating after all. I pictured her straightened hair, framing her lovely face. As I tried to picture her eyes, all I got were Miley's looking at me. They were smiling at me, glowing, like they always did when I cracked a joke. Would her phone conversation ever end? I opened my eyes and to my surprise, there she was. Standing right next to me, concern and relief visible on her face. She smiled at me and I returned it. I tried to say something, but all that came out was a croak. I guess it was from all the salt water. She rolled her eyes at me, still smiling and was about to say something when the two men in white opened the back doors of the ambulance and jumped inside, rocking the whole truck. They each took hold of the gurney and slowly got out of the white car with flashing lights. I was set on the ground and wheeled into the hospital; Miley by my side the whole time. The two guys checked in at the front desk and then briskly wheeled me through two swinging doors and into a long hallway. The fourth door on the left was open and I was rolled in there. Once I stopped rolling, they carefully picked me up and set me down on the comfy, adjustable hospital beds. I turned to grin at Miley, but was confused when she wasn't next to me. She wasn't in the room at all. I kept looking around the room when one of the guards laid a firm hand on me, pushing me into my mattress.

"Your girlfriend had to stay in the lobby. We don't know if you're fully recovered and we have to let the doctor check on you first." He removed his hand and him and his buddy pulled the gurney out the door with them, closing it behind him. I barely noticed their actions, still dwelling on the guy's first two words: your girlfriend. There were so many responses to that statement that I could've said and I was lucky I didn't have a voice to say any of them with. For now, all I could do was wait for the doctor to come check on me. I relaxed my muscles, letting myself be enveloped by the squishy mattress, and fell asleep to both Lilly and Miley's faces.

**And that's the end of Chapter 4! Let me know what you thought. Thx again for reading! 'Preciate it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own HM**

Oliver's P.O.V

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes as I slowly came back into consciousness. I could faintly hear someone calling my name, but I couldn't place the voice. Then I recognized the barely visible Tennessee drawl and I knew it was Miley. Not wanting to waste another second not looking at that beautiful face, I quickly opened my eyes. And there she was; hair glistening and smile shining.

"Miley…." I croaked. My hand flew to my throat as I realized my voice was not yet back. She chuckled at my attempt of communication.

"So other than the voice, how ya doing?" Her eyes were full of concern and my heart fluttered, knowing it was for me.

"Actually, I'm fine. I don't understand why I had to be brought to the hospital." I shrugged. She tilted her head to the side and her forehead creased in confusion.

"Do you know how big the wave that hit you was? I nearly had a heart attack when I saw you go under! I…..I wanted to make sure you were ok." She lowered her head when she said that last part. My eyes widened in shock. Didn't expect to hear that. I tried to speak, but nothing came out. "I really care about you Oliver." If I couldn't talk then, I definitely couldn't make a sound now. I coughed several times and Miley picked up on the hint that I needed water. She grabbed her purse, opened it, and took out a water bottle. She handed it to me without looking at me. I gingerly took it and had practically downed it.

"Thanks." I stated weakly. She nodded once, letting me know that a thank you was the least thing she wanted to hear at the moment. "And about what you said, I…." Just as I was about to tell her I care about her too, Lilly burst into the room with about a million "get well" balloons.

"Ollie-pop!" She screamed, not caring that Miley probably lost hearing in her left ear. Lilly threw the balloons into a chair and tackled-hugged me.

"Lilly-pop." I half-heartedly said. She squeezed tighter at the use of her nick-name. Then she let go and sat on the edge of my bed. She still didn't acknowledge Miley's presence.

"How are you feeling? Did you get a concussion? Miley was pretty vague on the phone."

"For your information Lilly you told me to use key words remember? And hello to you too." Miley said with attitude. She was standing next to the chair with the balloons and she had her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed.

"Oh hey Miley, when did you get here?" Lilly casually asked, ignoring Miley's comment.

"A while, enough to know that you two need a little quality time to catch up on Oliver's severe injuries." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm and Oliver felt hurt. It was only two minutes ago that she was stressing the need for medical attention.

"Thanks for understanding Miley. Oh and by the way your dad's here. He's waiting in the waiting room for you." Lilly informed and she turned back to Oliver.

"She you later Miley." He said softly, still not getting over the hurt from her words. Miley didn't even hear him, or at least pretended not to. She was hurt as well, but no doctor could fix her heart-ache, she thought as she stomped over to the waiting room to meet her dad.

"So did you get a concussion? I still didn't get my answer, with Miley being all snippy and rude. What's her deal anyway?" Lilly questioned Oliver after Miley huffed out of the room.

"No, I'm perfectly fine, expect my throat is a bit irritated from the salt water," Lilly nodded but Oliver could tell she was still waiting for him to announce his opinion on Miley's behavior. He didn't know if he should tell Lilly their conversation before she walked in the room. He thought better of it and decided to play dumb. "and I have no idea why Miley is acting the way she's acting. Weird huh?" He looked at Lilly, hoping she'd buy it.

"Yeah, weird. But you want to know what I'm worried about? Our four month-iverssary! With you in the hospital we won't be able to do all the fun things we planned and it's in two days! What should we do Ollie-pop?" Her big blue eyes were wide with concern for their made-up anniversary and Oliver didn't have any idea what to tell her.

"I'm not sure but I bet I'll be out of the hospital by then. And if not, we can still have a romantic evening in here, all that matters is that you're here with me." He ended sappily as he pulled Lilly in for a hug. She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. They sat like this for about two minutes until Oliver started to feel awkward. Had he always felt this way about their long and silent hugs? Then he remembered hugging Miley that way and suddenly felt the craving for her warmth. He wished she were back in the room, but she clearly was mad at him, or Lilly actually, so she wasn't coming back any time soon. So, he would just have to come to her. He looked down into Lilly's blonde hair and announced, "I have to pee." She jumped off him and went to get the nurse. Then he was put into a wheelchair and wheeled into the hallway. Lilly was right by his side as he was slowly pushed down the polished hallway. 'Where was Miley?' he thought. He let out a sigh, knowing his plan would fail if he couldn't find her, and he obviously couldn't ask where the waiting room was without Lilly figuring out his plans. 'Well, it seems I have to get rid of Lilly, and then ask the nurse where Miley is. Simple.' Oliver thought, and then smiled as he knew how to get rid of his blonde girlfriend. "Hey Lilly?"

She looked down at Oliver, anticipating the favor. "Yeah?"

"Can you get me a chocolate bar from the vending machine downstairs? I haven't eaten all day!" He made the puppy dog face, hoping Lilly would give in. She let out an annoyed sigh but smiled, amused.

"Sure. I'll be back once I get it, okay?" She asked as she turned to go down the nearest flight of stairs.

"Kay." Oliver shouted as the door shut behind Lilly. 'Phase one complete' He thought happily. 'Now to find Miley'. "Excuse me nurse?" He innocently asked.

"Hmm?" The scrawny brunette nurse asked as she smiled at passing doctors.

"Change of plans, my bladder is fine and is in no way full so can you wheel me to the waiting room instead? I have some friends waiting for me anyway and it would be rude to keep people waiting don't you think?" He looked up at the nurse who had a huge smile on her face.

"Thank GOD you said that! I am sooo not ready to help you pee! To the waiting room it is." She exclaimed and turned into the nearest doorway.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I still don't own HM**

No Ones P.O.V

'Phase 2 complete, now I just have to spot Miley and tell her that I care about her too. Maybe even a little more than I would like.' Oliver thought as the nurse happily turned into the nearest doorway.

"Here we are; the waiting room. Where are those friends of yours?" The nurse announced, scanning the room for cute boys, hoping to relieve herself of her boring job. Oliver too looked for Miley, but he didn't see her. Then he heard,

"Oliver over here!" Oliver swiveled half way around in his chair, praying that it would be Miley, smiling that brilliant smile of hers. His smile faded as his eyes met Mr. Stewart's and Mr. Stewart's only.

"Nurse, my friend is over there." Oliver reluctantly said as the nurse turned his wheelchair around and pushed him towards Miley's dad. Just as they were approaching Oliver heard the nurse say,

"Doesn't the age difference bother you?" But Oliver was too disappointed to answer. Instead he tried his best to put on a fake smile and looked up at the has-been country singer.

"What's up Mr. Stewart?" Oliver politely greeted and Mr. Stewart replied.

"I'm just peachy, because getting a phone call from you daughter right when you're about to dig into a box of Fudgy Buddies is so much fun. Then finding out the news is that one of your daughter's friends was knocked out by a wave is even better." Oliver and the nurse both gaped at Mr. Stewart, as his serious expression turned to one of amusement. "Oh I'm just kidding son, I'm doing alright, but Miley was just way too tired so I told her to go home and get some rest." He beamed, obviously proud of himself for being a good parent. However, it took all of Oliver's willpower not to strangle Mr. Stewart right then and there.

"Oh well I'm glad that Miley is getting the proper amount of sleep." Oliver offered, trying to be civil. Mr. Stewart chuckled.

"That's nice of ya boy, I'll bet she'll be glad to hear that you care about how many hours of sleep she gets." The nurse snorted and Oliver glared at her. She whistled, and casually strolled to chat with a fellow nurse. watched her for a minute, and then returned his attention back to Oliver. "So how you doing Oliver? Miley said, with much detail, that you got pummeled by a wave. You al 'right?" Oliver instantly perked up at the sound of Miley's concern for him.

"Yeah I'm doing fine. I really don't know why I need to be in the hospital, I don't even have a headache! I just wish I could go home." He emphasized on the 'go home' part, hoping Mr. Stewart picked up on the hint that he wanted to leave this squeaky clean clinic. Mr. Stewart looked at the ceiling, then down at Oliver, who refused to lighten his gaze.

"Oh all right son I'll get you outta here. Now all we need to do is distract that nurse." His voice got softer as he looked at the women who had transported Oliver from his room to the waiting room. Mr. Stewart noticed Oliver looking at him. "What?"

"Gross she's like 20!" Mr. Stewart shrugged.

"Not my problem, besides, it's not like I'm gonna marry her, I'm just going to charm her a little so she'll let us out." Oliver sighed and made a gesture with his hand, letting Mr. Stewart know he could get on with his 'charm'. Mr. Stewart sauntered over to the nurse and tapped her on the shoulder, quickly looking in the other direction.

"Can I help you?" She asked with genuine interest. He turned around to look at her and she gave a small smile.

"That depends," he said, "can you let my boy Oliver here leave early? He thinks he's fine and I think someone of my experience can take care of him. Don't you?" She giggled and looked to her friend who smiled, nodded and elbowed her. The nurse playfully slapped her and looked at Robby Ray.

"Sure. Can he walk or do you think you need to wheel him out? Because if you do you have to go through wheelchair rental and that is such a bore." She laughed and he joined in. While laughing Mr. Stewart caught a glimpse of Oliver who was staring at him with a questionable expression. He then remembered his mission and abruptly stopped laughing.

"Thank you, but we'll walk out. Nice talking to you, you really are a very kind lady." He gave a wink and turned to go get Oliver. He leaned down and whispered in Oliver's ear, "We can go but no wheelchair. Do you think you can manage?" Oliver looked offended and exclaimed,

"Can I manage? Pssssh no problem." He stood up and stomped around the waiting room, looking like a complete spaz and the nurses started snickering. "See I'm fine!" he yelled oblivious to the laughs. Robby Ray chuckled.

"Of course you are." He mocked and ran out the door, leaving a hurt Oliver standing in the waiting room among many amused patients and doctors. He scoffed and followed Mr. Stewart out the door and into the waiting car.

Back at the Stewarts residents, Miley was enjoying a peaceful nap when she heard commotion downstairs. It seemed her dad gotten back from the hospital. Then she heard,

"You really had to make fun of me in front of all those people?" She groaned and pulled the covers over her head. Oliver was here. She was still mad at him for paying more attention to Lilly than her. Then the two love-birds had kicked her out! Her! Hannah stinkin' Montana! Or to them Miley Ray Stewart. She groaned again. Life was complicated. It started when she took on the responsibilities of a pop-star named Hannah Montana. She had the stress of concerts, movies, photo shoots, and the weight of her huge secret on her shoulders. Not to mention her teenage responsibilities too. Sometimes she just wanted to reveal to the world who she was, ya know?

"I hear ya Miles."

"Ahhhh!" she screamed falling off her bed and onto the floor. Had she said that last part out loud? Thankfully she didn't reveal her feelings for Oliver. Wait….Oliver? He was the only other person in the house besides her dad, and her dad made quite a racket coming up the stairs. It had to be him. Just in case it was, she put on a scowl and slowly peeked over the bed. When her suspicions were confirmed she crouched to the floor and pulled the covers over her head. "I don't want to talk to you." She stated. He sighed.

"I know you don't but I have something to tell you."

"Well I don't want to hear it." She knew she was being harsh but it's really hard when you like someone and they're dating someone else. It's even worse when that person is your best friend.

"Miley…."

"Don't "Miley" me," she started and quickly detangled herself from her sheets and covers. She stood up, dusted herself off, and in two strides was right in front of Oliver, "how could you act like I don't even exist? You know, I don't know where you come from, but in Tennessee that's considered rude!" He looked startled and a little bit scared.

"I'm from California Miles, it's considered rude here too." He said softly, trying not to raise her temper any more than it already was.

"Oh yeah, well you sure as heck aren't following the California rules now are ya?" She put her hands on her hips and her face was only inches from his. He gulped and started to sweat.

"Ok look Miley, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ignore you and I was trying to tell Lilly to leave and…."

"Sure you were." Miley sneered, cutting him off once again. "Stop lying Oliver. Or should I say Ollie-pop?" Oliver gasped. He got even closer into Miley's face and slowly said,

"Even though you're mad at me, it doesn't give you the right to make fun of my relationship with Lilly." He said each word with venom, but on the inside he was dying. 'What am I saying? Apologize now!' Oliver thought. But the look of horror and hurt was already showing on Miley's face.

"Out." She stated, backing away from him and refusing to look him in the eye.

"What?" Oliver hoped he hadn't heard correctly.

"I said," Miley started looking him hard in the eye, "out!" She briskly walked toward him, but Oliver ran to the door and out into the hallway. Then he stopped and turned around. 'Maybe I can still fix this' he hoped.

"Miley listen what I said before…"

"OUT!" That was the loudest he had ever heard Miley scream, aside from her Hannah concerts. His heart pounded as he sprinted down the stairs and out the door. When he got to the road he looked back, regretting ever ignoring her. Then he bounded down the street to his house, his heart breaking.

**So…..what'd ya think? This chapter was really fun to write but the ending was hard because I know most of you were probably thinking they were going to kiss while they were arguing. But I decided to give Miley some credit and have her stand by her position. But the next chapter is going to have a lot of Moliver so stay tuned ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Still don't own HM :'( **

Oliver's POV

How could I've been so stupid? I just threw away any chances of me and Miley as a couple, or friends. Lilly is obviously going to pick my side, since she thought Miley had an attitude at the hospital. I sighed, wishing that I could take back everything I said. Even better, I wish that I had let Nose Whistle Wally dance with Lilly and then told Miley how I felt about her. Truth is, when she was away making her 'Indiana Jonnie' movie, I missed her terribly. Even more than Lilly actually. Lilly had other "girl friends" to hang out with, but I had no one else. That's when I started to think about Miley a little more than usual. That's when I first realized I was falling for her. I was just about to embrace it, when Lilly had to grab me and I had to smell her hair. Dang my love for apples! Oh Miley, how could I let you slip right through my fingers? I thought right as I collided with a tree. I fell to the ground, my head in a daze. I didn't feel like getting up, instead I looked at the clouds and day dreamed about me and Miley. Hey, that cloud looks a lot like her. I wonder as I squint for a better view. I grunt, sitting up, but I immediately pass out, my head not completely recovered. The last thought on my mind was Miley.

Miley's POV

I watched as Oliver fled from my room as my eyes stinging, letting me know I was about to cry. Well duh, I thought, you let your only chance of telling Oliver how you felt get away. All because you let jealously get the best of you. If only I hadn't of filmed that movie, then maybe I could've danced with Oliver instead of Lilly. Stupid Oliver, why'd you have to like apples? Better yet, why'd you have to like Lilly? That did it. Tears fell down my cheeks as I took a shaky breath. I ran to my bed and plopped face first on my pillow. I let the tears come, all my feelings for Oliver finally recognized. I heard my door squeak as my dad came in, no doubt confused why Oliver had run out so quickly. He brushed the hair away from my face, and I could see him out of the corner of my eye. His face had concern written all over it. My dad didn't know about my crush on Oliver, I hadn't told him because then he wouldn't let Oliver come over anymore, or Lilly for that matter. I just couldn't let that happen, even though it was unhealthy for me to see what could've been every day. This brought on a new batch of fresh tears. I cried harder and my dad cringed at my pain.

"What is it bud?" He asked softly.

"O…Oliver." I say in a shaky breath. My dad's expression goes from concern to anger.

"What did that boy do to you? Tell me now Miles." His tone is stern. I want to tell him, I want to let him know that it's not Oliver's fault. But I can't bring myself to say it. "Miley Ray, tell me what Oliver did this instant. I can help." No you can't dad, no one can. I thought miserably, but there was no use in making my dad even madder than he already was. I sniffle, preparing myself for the confession. I prop myself up on my right arm, looking at my dad who's kneeling on the ground so he's at my eye level. I take a shaky breath and begin.

"Oliver didn't do anything wrong dad," I start, my dad's expression softening, "the problem is me."

"What do you mean hon?" He questions quietly.

"I mean, that it's my fault. It's all my fault." Soon I'm screaming at him. "It's all my fault that I had to get attracted to him. It's all my fault that I had to accept that movie." Then my voice gets softer again. "It's all my fault that I'm not Lilly. Worst of all, it's all my fault that I love Oliver." I collapse on my bed, not wanting to see my dad's reaction.

Lilly's POV

I was skateboarding towards Miley's house when I got a text from her. It read "I'm sick and it's contagious, don't come over." I halted, already in front of the Stewart estate. My eyes widen at the open windows and I quickly cover my mouth, not wanting to inhale the contagious disease. I then turn my board and speed down the street, in the direction of Oliver's house. When I'm a couple blocks away, I uncover my mouth, taking lots of deep breaths. When I reach Oliver's house I see him lying on the ground, unconscious. I gasp, wondering how this could've happened. The wheels on my skateboard protest as I make sharp turns around various obstacles on Oliver's lawn, trying to reach him. When I do, I twist my skateboard, making it stop, and I stomp on the side closest to me, making the opposite side rise up. I catch it with skill and deposit it lightly on the ground. I then kneel next to Oliver, supporting his head with my thin arm. I notice a red mark on his forehead, and I chuckle, realizing he probably ran into a tree again. The flimsy coconut tree just in front of Oliver's feet confirms my inference. This makes me laugh harder. Oh my silly, obvious Ollie-pop. I feel movement in my arms and I realize that Oliver's coming to. I hold my breath as he starts to smile. However, he doesn't open his eyes which concerns me. Suddenly, he starts to talk, but most of it sounds like jibberish. Okay, now I'm really worried.

"Oliver say something." I urge quietly. He seems to have heard me. Then, he says four words that I never thought I would hear from his mouth. Each word like a sledgehammer to my heart.

I love you Miley.

**Hey guys, there's chapter 6 for you. I know I promised you some Moliver but this was mostly just everyone's thoughts so you could see how they feel about each other. It was mostly a filler, sorry! Next chapter is going to be interesting, now that Lilly knows how Oliver feels about Miley. Also, what will Robby Ray say about his daughter's crush? If you have any ideas, let me know. I owe it to you since I gave the story a twist. Review and let me know!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: HM doesn't belong to me….that's unfortunate**

Oliver's POV

I started to come to a little bit. I tried to open my eyes but that took too much effort so I thought I would just take a little nap then. My mom wouldn't be home for a couple hours and everyone in my neighborhood knows better than to wake me when I'm lying on the ground. The last time I had hit a tree, my next-door neighbor, Mrs. O'Hara, had come over to check on me. Apparantly, when I had woken up, I didn't know was holding me so I had punched her in the face. At least, that's what she had told my mom. I doubt I did that but hey, I'm Oliver, and I do pretty stupid things in my life. Like yelling at Miley….Miley. Oh crap she's probably still pissed off at me! I have to do something quick. I have to…have to, tell her…how I feel. Turns out I wasn't yet recovered, so thinking brought on lots of pain. An excruciating headache hit me, but I was determined to tell Miley. I felt like part of my brain was holding me back, but the other half was pushing me forward. It hurt like hell. But I was determined to tell Miley, even if the whole world heard it. It was then that I heard a voice calling me, I immediately thought Miley. This was it, I thought. It's now or never. Then I screamed as loud as I could

"I love you Miley." Huh, so that's what my voice really sounded like. It was meek and not as strong as I hoped for. But at least Miley got the message. After I had confessed, I got the feeling back in my body. It was then I noticed I was being supported under the neck by a thin arm. Hopefully Miley's. However right after I screamed, more like whispered, my feelings, I felt my head connect with the ground. I moaned in pain, but after that no air came out. I coughed and spluttered trying to inhale oxygen and finally I was able to sit up, even though my head was still pounding. After a couple minutes I was able to open my eyes. I quickly shut them due to the change in lighting. I soon opened them and I couldn't find any sign of anyone within a 10 mile radius. No Miley, no one at all. I guess I had imagined the feeling of someone's arm under my neck. Oh well, I probably should call Lilly. Who knows how hard she must be looking for me. I stood up slowly and rested my weight on the tree, pulling my phone out from my jean pocket. Before I had a chance to hit speed dial, I saw I had one new message from Lilly. I opened it and my eyes widened. Oh no, this can't be happening. Out of desperation, I started to scream Lilly's name, and this time it was a scream. My voice echoed and slowly died out. I can't believe that just happened. Even though I have feelings for someone else, I still never expected this. I wonder why Lilly's breaking up with me?

Lilly's POV

I crouched in the bushs across the street from Oliver's house and held my phone close to my heart. Even though it was hard for me to do, I should not be associated with a no good two-timing jerk like Oliver. It had to be done. That's what we were; done. Just thinking about it brought a new wave of tears. I put my head between my knees and sliently cried, praying Oliver wouldn't feel the need to look over the bush across the street. Suddenly, I heard my name being called and I frantically looked for anyone who had spotted me. I then realized it was Oliver, sappily calling my name, hoping I would run to him like one of those prancies in romance movies. Well, Lilly Truscott was NOT a prancy. I huffed and waited for him to give up. When I heard silence I peeked over the bush and noticed him kicking and strangling the tree. I wished a coconut would fall on his head and knock him out again. Finally he stomped up the porch stairs, opened the door, entered, and slammed it shut. Well! I thought. After a couple minutes, I realized he wasn't coming outside. I stood up and my knees cracked. I started to wobble, my legs aching from disuse. I bit my lip and started to walk; no pain no gain. When I reached Oliver's lawn, I retrieved my skateboard and started walking down the street towards Miley's house. After a couple blocks I thought Oliver wouldn't be able to hear my skateboard, so I placed it on the ground, stepped on it, pushed off the ground, and skated towards Miley's house. I had a couple things to say to her.

**Robby Ray's POV**

_~FLASHBACK~_

_"Oliver didn't do anything wrong dad," Miley starts, my expression softening, "the problem is me."_

_"What do you mean hon?" I question quietly._

_"I mean, that it's my fault. It's all my fault." Soon she's screaming at me. "It's all my fault that I had to get attracted to him. It's all my fault that I had to accept that movie." Then her voice gets softer again. "It's all my fault that I'm not Lilly. Worst of all, it's all my fault that I love Oliver." She collapses on her bed, not wanting to see my reaction._

_~FLASHBACK~_

I open my mouth in shock at the fact that my daughter has just admitted to being in love. Probably for the third time now. She turns her head to look at me because of my lack of response. Truthfully, I don't know how to react. Or how she'd want me to react. I'll just give it my best shot.

"You're in love with….OLIVER?" Not my best work I'll admit. But its better then rage.

Miley chuckles. "I still can't believe it myself."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I knew it as soon as I saw Oliver and Lily at the hospital together. Being all couple-y. Why can't it be me dad?" She has such a look of despair that I'm stumped again. I just forget to comment on the last part.

" Since Lily is dating your crush, do you not want me to let them come in the house? Because its not really that bad of an idea." Miley gets a serious look on her face.

"Dad, she may be dating my crush, but shes still my best-"

"MILEY STEWART! I'M ABOUT TO GIVE YOU A PIECE OF MY MIND!" Lily screams as she slams open the door, steam pretty much blowing out of her ears. I stand up in surprise and Miley sits up with a confused expression on her face.

"Lily what are you talking about?" Lily doesn't respond, silently telling her that it's a big enough deal that she should already know. "Wait, is this about my 'attitude problem' at the hospital. And yeah, I heard you." Miley's standing up now, arms crossed, looking as sophisticated as ever even in her crumpled pajamas.

Lily rolls her eyes at Miley's comment. "No you idiot this isn't about you attitude. And yeah I know you heard me!"

Miley scowls. "Then what is this about?"

Lily puts her hands on her hips and slowly walks closer towards Miley, who doesn't seem at all intimidated. "It's about my BOYFRIEND. That's what. The one you've clearly taken a liking to recently."

Realization and panic flickers across Miley's face for a split second and then it's gone, replaced by her perfect poker face. "Of course I like him, we've been friends as long as you and me. But I can tell by YOUR attitude that that's not gonna last for long."

Lily doesn't even look upset at the fact that her and Mileys friendship is about to spiral out of control in about a few seconds. Instead she shakes her head and says "You are one of the most stupidest people I've ever met. Seriously, and they call ME the blonde one!"

Miley steps closer, with intensity in her eyes. "You know we can sit here all day and point out our hair colors but I'd much rather deal with whatever crap you're going on about!"

I cringe at the harshness of her insult and slowly back against the wall.

Lily gasps in offense and glares at Miley. "The 'crap' that I'm going on about is the fact that you like Oliver! Admit it, you do."

Miley puts her arms at her side and awkwardly shifts from foot to foot. "How did you find out?"

Now Lily crosses her arms. "Not from you obviously." Miley just looks at her, telepathically telling her to spit it out. "Really Miley? My GOD did you not realize that I've listened to the song 'If We Were A Movie' a billion times. How much more clearer could you be? Oh that's right, maybe if you had TOLD me."

Miley looks down, ashamed. "I'm sorry."

"No you're not! Because if you were, you would've told me as soon as you felt guilty. I know you too well." Miley crosses her arms and hunches her shoulders, a clear sign she is about to cry.

"Look I regret not telling you, okay. And you're right, I was guilty. But do you know how hard it would be to go up to your best friend and tell her that she's dating a guy that you've fallen for."

"You could've at least given it a shot."

"No I couldn't have. Because then I would've lost you as a best friend. And that's why I didn't tell Oliver either, because it would ruin our friendship as well. So instead I had to bottle up my feelings and hang around you two all the time trying so hard not to blurt it out or do something that I would regret for the rest of my life! So I'm sorry I'm not perfect and I'm sorry that I'm jealous that you are."

"Excuse me? I'M perfect? Says Hanna freakin Montana? Says Indiana Jonie? Says Little Miss 'I get everything I want'?"

"Get everything I want? If I had everything I wanted I would have Oliver and Jackson would be living in Canada!"

Lily forgets the fight for a minute and goes "Now why would you do that to Canada?" The girls look at each other and burst out laughing. Soon there are tears in their eyes and they're hanging on to each other, trying not to crumple onto the floor in a fit of hysterics. This continues for a while before I finally say,

"Well I just don't understand women at all." As I walk past the girls I hear Lily mumble,

"Ya got that right." And Miley say "Mr I Can't Score A Second Date with Lilys Mom." And they're at it again. I stand there hurt before I say "It was her fault okay?" and run down the hallway. I then stop and feel my hair. "I'm in some serious need of conditioner." I say as I jog to the bathroom.

Lily's POV

I continue to laugh as an offended runs down the hallway. I look at Miley and more tears come to my eyes, along with a deep cramp in my side. Then I realize that I never told her the real reason I was here. I let go of Miley and take a step back, my humor gone. Miley senses the seriousness and wipes her eyes.

"So, are you still mad at me?" She asks innocently. Its not really her fault that she fell in love with Oliver. I mean, come on. He's irresistible! Still, I should probably tell her what Oliver said when he was barely conscious.

"No, just hurt. But not with you." Miley tilts her head.

"Was it something Oliver did?"

"Yes and you're going to love hearing this, which is why I put off telling you when I barged in here." Miley gives me her full attention, totally unprepared for what I'm about to tell her. "Miley, Oliver loves you."

**Ok so that was quite an interesting chapter, which took me a while to write as some of you probably noticed. Anyway did you like it? Feel free to review.**


End file.
